Bailey Sardothien Westfell
by Trisride159
Summary: The sun was just sitting in the horizon making the sky turn a bright pink shinning over the Glass castle. The warmth of the summer day starting to grow colder as the sun disappeared taking its warmth with it. This was the little assassin's favorite time of day. The time where she could go over the castle wall, and explore. This was the time. She could finally be free.
1. Chapter 1

** 3****rd**** POV**

The sun was just sitting in the horizon making the sky turn a bright pink shinning over the Glass castle. The warmth of the summer day starting to grow colder as the sun disappeared taking its warmth with it. This was the little assassin's favorite time of day. The time where she could go over the castle wall, and explore. This was the time. She could finally be free.

Her dad was right. She was just like her mother.

**Chaols POV**

Today was the day that has haunted Chaols dreams for years.

The Caption of the Guard toke deep breaths on the way to her rooms. He breathed in and out. In and out, in and out. He tried not to clench his hands to tight, because the thing he was carrying was very breakable. Or shall he say the Gift he was carrying. It was the only that he had to offer on his day.

It was the only thing that Celaene could offer to her one and only daughter on her 15th birthday.

Chaols hadn't heard from Celaene in over 7 years. No letter, vest, news. Nothing. Hell he didn't even know if she was still alive. And that haunted him every day. But he wouldn't let that show. Not today. Today was not just Celaenas daughter's birthday. But his daughter's birthday as well.

Today was Bailey Sardothien Westfells' Birthday.

**15 years ago today**

Celaena was in Wendlyn giving birth to their beautiful baby girl. Thanks to Chaols idea of sending Celaena away. She was able to have the baby without the King knowing. Because Wyrd help them all if the King knew that his Champion was pregnant. He wouldn't hesitate to kill her. And let alone if he found out it was Chaols child that she bore. He wouldn't be afraid to kill him as well.

But Chaols had no idea he was sending the women he loved, who was to bare his child away from him. If he would have known that he might not have sent her away. If anything he for sure would have gone with her.

Thinking about not being there for not just the birth, but the first 3 years of his daughters life hurt. Without counting the pain it caused him when he thought about not being able to help out Celaena. Thinking of how Celaena had to kill the King and Princes of Wendlyn while, taking care of a child made him feel guilty.

Thanks to Dorien the Crown Princes of Adralen. Chaols was able to stay at the castle instead of leaving with his father to go to Arindell. Chaols was able to be there when Celaena came back. But she wasn't alone.

***Flash Back***

_Chaols went to the harbor and waited for Celaena. He was barely able to control the excitement when he found out that Celaenas job had been a success, and that she was to be here in a couple of days. He was in a meeting with the King, and his counsel when he overheard the news. So for the past 2 days. He would come down to the docks, and wait and see if she would be on the ship that would dock._

_ Today was the 3__rd__ day that he would wait for her. He started getting anxious. Thinking something was wrong once she didn't arrive the first day. But the distance between here and Wendlyn was far. So it would take a couple of days at the least before she arrived. But Chaols didn't care. He was down there at the dock every day. After he got done with his duties. He would come and sit down on the bench that over looked the open waters. And wait._

_ It was 2 am. The time Chaols would get up, and head back to the castle to get some sleep, then arrive back early the next. But once Chaols stood to get up. He saw a ship out in the distance. He didn't think she would be on that one. But he wanted to stay, just to make sure._

_ Chaols waited at the end of the dock, and watched a group of males, rush to the end of the dock, and caught ropes that were thrown from someone on the ship. He waited as the men tied them down, and then put a bridge that started at the top of the ship, and ended on the dock. Chaols watched as different men and women got off. And just as he turned himself around. He caught a glimpse of white hair, and blue eyes._

_ Spinning around as fast as he could, making he dizzy in the process. Chaols looked up at the ship, and saw her. He stared at her, and he was positive that his face showed as much longing in it as he felt. He moved his gaze over her face. Her blue eyes sparkling in the night, her white hair glamming off the torch light, her face a little bit tanner than it was before she left. Even though she looked the same. Something was off. Chaols continued to stare at her face. He studies her eyes. And that's when he saw it. She was exhausted. But that was probably because of all the days she didn't have good enough sleep._

_ Chaols looked down her body. She was fit than she was when she left. But besides that everything was the same. She was the same Celaena he sent away. That was until he came across the little bundle of blankets that she was carrying in her hands. Chaols watched as Celaena study the bundle. How her eyes glowed with love, and protectiveness. And something else. Nurturing? He couldn't put his finger on it. _

_ Chaols watched as Celaena smiled at the bundle of blankets in her hand while she dismounted the ship. He watched, and study how carefree she looked, and acted. Until her foot hit the dock. Then as if she was just remembering where she was. Her head shot up. And she looked around. Scanning for threats. He watched how she hugged the bundle tighter to her, as she walked down the dock towards him. Which she didn't even notice him. And he didn't even say a word to her as she got closer. _

_ Chaols watched the bundle of blankets. He watched as it moved. And he watched as a small tinny tinnier hand came up from the bundle and grabbed Celaenas hair. Then he looked at Celaenas face, with shock and horror as she smiled and cuddle the blanket that held a baby in it._

_ Chaols felt anger building inside of him. That couldn't be her baby. It had to be someone else's. But the way she looked at the child, and carried it, and protected it. He knew that that was true motherly instincts. Chaols' anger shot through the barrier that he had placed, and spread throughout his whole body. _

_ The women he loved had a child with another man! The women, who had told him her secret, had forgotten about him, and started a family with a different man just over the course of 3 years! Chaols was so full of anger, that by the time Celaena had made it to the end of the dock. Chaols marched up to her._

_ He didn't know what he was going to do. All he knew was that he wished she never had that child. He wished he never sent her away. He wished that he could kill the man that had created that child. He sent her away to keep her safe. Because he loved her. Not so that she could fall in love with some other guy, and start playing house. But sadly. That's what happened._

_ Chaols was about 5 feet away, when Celaena looked up. It was a little chilly out. So Chaols was wearing a cloak, as was Celaena. But Celaena didn't have her hood up. But Chaols did. And caught up in his anger, Chaols forgot to put it down. So once he approached her. She went into protective gear. And gave him the look of death._

_ "Can I help you?" Chaols stopped dead in his tracks. He was only a couple feet away now. And would have kept going had it not been the sound, and tone of her voice. It sounded like the time when she found Nehemia dead, and tried to kill him. He still had the scar that ran across his face that reminded him every day of what he had done._

_ Chaols' anger dropped for a minute, and turned into sorrow, and excitement. Helping him remember the hood that was covering his face. Taking one hand, and bring it to the top of his hood. Made Celaena pull out a dagger from Wyrd knows where, and hold the baby tighter. But once the hood dropped, and she saw his face. She put the dagger back in her cloak, but still held the child tightly._

_ "Chaols." She whispered. Just hearing she says his name after 3 years. Made him feel things that he hadn't felt in a very long time. And seeing the joy that shown through her eyes made him fill with happiness. Completely forgetting his anger towards her. He smiled, and toke a step forward. But when she tokes a step back, and fear, regret and sorrow filled her eyes. His happy feelings disappeared. "What are you doing here?" She toke a step back. Holding the baby as close to her as she could._

_ "I've been waiting for you. I've missed you so much." Chaols stated as he looked into her eyes. But then his gaze moved to the bundle. And he said "but I see that you feel otherwise." Chaols glared at the blankets that held the child of the women he loved, but knew it was from a different man._

_ Catching his meaning, and his gazed. Celaena looked from the child to Chaols. And smiled._

_ "I did miss you…." Before she could get any further. Chaols jumped in. Unable to hold his anger in, he shouted._

_ "It doesn't look that way!"_

_ Celaena turned defensive. Glaring at the man she loved, she whispered harshly "I did miss you. And if you would let me explain. You would come to understand, and see that I missed you more than you could ever begin to imagine. But first, I need to take her some place where the king can't get her."_

_ So it was a girl. Great. Taking a deep breath. Chaols nodded, as he watched the child. _

_ "What's her name?" _

_ Celaena seemed to calm down a little with the question. _

_ "Bailey." Celaena smiled at the baby girl as if the child was the only joy she had in the world._

_ "How old is she?" Chaols had to know this. He wanted to know how long it takes for her to get over him. He wanted to know how long he had gone loving her, and missing her. When she could really have cared less, and found someone else._

_ "Three." Celaena said. Chaols didn't believe her. The child looked to be a couple months. But what reason did she have to lie? But three? She would have had to get over Chaols right when she left. So she was in love with someone else for the whole three years she was gone! He spent countless nights without sleep thinking of her, while she was sleeping with someone else the minute she arrived in Wendlyn!_

_ Chaols' anger started building inside him again. Getting worse by the second. "She doesn't look that old." _

_ "It because she is part Fae. Well, mostly Fae. She is also part human." Celaena looked at Chaols as she said that last part. As if trying to say something. Maybe to reassure him that it wasn't a Fae male she fell for._

_ They started walking to the carriage that Chaols had sent for an hour ago. Celaena trying to shield the child from the driver. Once Celaena was in with the child in hand, and Chaols got in, and the door was shut. Chaols shut the curtains in order to hide the child, or get some privacy? He didn't know. _

_ The carriage gave a jolt, and started its walk. Before Chaols got in. He told the driver, to take a very long stroll, and to stay away from the castle for now._

_ Chaols watched as Celaena bounced the baby. Chaols hadn't seen her face. So out of curiosity. Chaols asked "Can I see her?" Earning a death stare from Celaena, and a moment of silence. Celaena looked at the child, then at Chaols, and came to set next to him on the back side of the carriage. _

_ Celaena pulled the blanket away from the babies face, and Chaols heart stopped as he looked at the baby._

_ The girl had Celaenas beautiful long hair, and Celaenas fair skin. But Chaols could have sworn that the baby had his eyes. Celaena knowing Chaols was shocked. She smiled._

_ "Who's her father?" chaos had to know. He had to make sure that it was true. Or that it was not true._

_ Celaena smiled. She knew this question was coming. And she knew just how to answer._

_ "Her father is a very loving man. But he didn't know about her for a very long time. He's a very busy man. And the love of my life." Knowing that Chaols was getting pissed. She finally said "Her father's name is Chaols Westfells." _

_ And just as she said his name. Those beautiful brown eyes looked at Chaols. They looked at him with love, joy, and excitement. It was as if Bailey knew that he was her father. And she reached her hands out to him. Chaols looked at Celaena silently asking permission. And once Celaena nodded. Bailey was already in Chaols arms, and smiling at him._

_ "Hi." Chaols whispered to the baby in his hands. He didn't realize he was crying until Bailey put her small tiny tinny hand on his face, and whipped a tear off his face. Chaols couldn't stop smiling. He was holding his daughter. HIS daughter. He finally had a family. A family of his own. He couldn't help but smile. "I'm your dad."_

_ FIVE MINUTES LATER_

_ Chaols hadn't taken his eyes off of Bailey as she slept in his arms. She was so warm, and smelled like the woods, and the night. Chaols kissed the top of her head. The softness of her skin felt amazing on his lips. He loved her. He loved his daughter, and would do anything to keep her safe._

_ "Chaols." Celaenas voice was soft, but having known her life he did. Chaols knew something was wrong. So he pulled Bailey close to his chest. There was no way in hell he was letting her go. He was turning into a protective parent already. "What are we going to do? We can't take her to the castle can we? I don't want her near that devil. But I can't be without her." Chaols knew how she felt. He wasn't about to let either of them out of his sight. He had to think of something. _

_ The carriage was still moving. Chaols had lost track of time. So thinking he had to decide right away. He came up with a plan. The king was still alive. But Dorian. DORIAN! What would he think about Bailey? Would he have her taken away because she was his daughter, and the women he loved had given birth to her? But Dorian was the only chance that he had. Hopefully Dorian would get over it and help them. But what if he didn't?_

_ "Dorian." Chaols said. "We could ask him to keep her a secret. Or we could hide her in the tomb. Or maybe we could say that she is my niece or something." _

_ Celaena knew Chaols was trying. She saw the way he looked at Bailey. She knew that he wasn't going to let her go. She knew he wasn't going to let her out of his sights either. But she sure as hell knew that Bailey was going to be safe no matter what would happen. Because she had Chaols as her father. She already had him wrapped around her little finger. _

_ "We could say that she is your niece." Celaena said. She knew that Bailey had her hair. But she had Chaols eyes. And that's what people would see the most. And maybe, just maybe the King won't notice. Or he will. But will let Bailey stay._

_ "Celaena." She knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth. "I don't want her near him at all." Neither did her. "Should we keep her down in the tomb?" Celaena was about to give him the death look, but then he said, "Just for a little bit. That way the King doesn't think it's your child. Because you coming back from a mission after three years, and having a baby in your hands. That's not going to send the best message."_

_ That's when Celaena got a great idea. "Why don't I just tell the king that I found her? Or I could just say I adopted her. Because he never said I couldn't have a child right?" But she knew Chaols was right. The King would know that Bailey was her daughter if she just came to him and said that she found her._

_ "I'll have Dorian talk to the King, and see what he says." Celaena gave Chaols the death star again. It didn't really frighten Chaols as much as it used to. But it was still scary as shit. "I'm not going to say it straight up. I could just simply drop the idea into his head. And knowing him, he will go straight to his dad, and ask if it's ok. Because he would want to… make sure that you're safe." They both knew that Dorian wouldn't just want to make sure that Celaena would be safe. Dorian would want to have a child as well._

_ "What about until you do that?" Celaena asked._

_ "Does she still cry in the middle of the night?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Then she could stay with you in your bed at night, and then during the day. Maybe Philippa could watch her during the day?"_

_ That didn't seem like the best idea. But it was the best one they had at the time being. So with a shout to the drive from Chaols. They headed to the castle. Chaols still holding his baby girl protectively against his chest. Then he wrapped his arm around Celaena, and she laid her head down on his chest. And at that moment. Chaols and Celaena both knew that they were a family. And if anyone tried to destroy that, whether it be the King, stranger, Dorian, or in Chaols case (a boy that liked Bailey) they would protect their own. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Bailey's POV**

It was sunset. The sky was pink, and reflecting off the glass castle giving it a beautiful cover. As it hides the dark evilness behind the glass. Ironic.

As I climb the glass wall, I'm careful to stick to the shadows. Not wanting to be seen by any of the guards. Good Wyrd. If the guards saw me, they would sertenely tell my dad. And Wyrd help us all if he found out that I snuck out. Even though I've been doing this for years. Ever since I got here. Cause being locked in a tomb underground for the first 3 years of my life. Which I remember every second of my life. No joke. I even remember my birth. It was intense.

Anyway. I scaled over the wall. Knowing that the guards are about to make their five minute 'walk' across the west side of the castle. Near where the river flowed. This was the only hole in the guard. Which my father would be very un-proud of. And most likely -if he found out- would double the guards. And I can't let that happen. Because this is the only time I can see the world. The world that my father has tried to hide me from for my whole life. And this is the only time. That I get to see her.

My mother.

Every year on my birthday. I get to see her. For the past 7 years, I've come out here on my birthday to see her. She would show up at her apartment that she never used before, yet still owned, and we would have our own little 'party' there. She would bring back things from her 'special' missions, and then tell me all about them. I remember asking one time why she hasn't come home. But all she would say is that it was a deal that she had made. And that was all she was going to tell me. That is, until I was older. And here I am. Older. But I've used that on her every birthday.

***Flashback***

_It was my 12th birthday. 4 years after I had gotten the letter from a 'mysterious' person to met them in an abandon apartment. which as a 8 year old. I was curious. _

_My mother was beautiful. Her white hair, was as white as snow. (Same color as my own. At this point in time.) Her blue eyes sparkled with love. And with secerets. Even though she may not have told me directly. About life before me. I do hear things. And I have uncle Dorian. Who has been sad, and depressed. Never coming out of his room unless it was to vist with his father. And then, he would report back to his rooms, and lock himself in. Not wanting any guest._

_Choal. My father. Was worse. But he had me to take care of. So he used his anger, and depression out in training. Or doing something else. But he would always come home. And look happy. No matter what. I could never see any sadness in his eyes. That is. If I was just human. But being Fae. I saw everything. The pain he felt, the hope that kept fading with every passing day. Until there was none left. Well, maybe he still has a little hope. But everything that has happened to them both, has been because of my mother. That was obvious. _

_"Mom." My little voice was the only sound besides my mothers sound of scarfing down chocolate cake._

_Her blue eyes shinning with glee from the cake no doubt. "Yes." She with a mouth full of chocolate._

_"Why don't you ever come home? Daddy, and Door Door miss you." I waited for her to answer. Her eyes where very good at hiding her emotions. Most likely because of her bad history with darkness. Or so Door Door says. ( Uncle Dorian.) But this time. I could have sworn that her eyes showed...hope? But it was gone as soon as it was there.__"I've made a deal with someone. That you don't need to worry about until your older. And I'm not going to tell you until your older. And don't you dare go and ask your father or Uncle Dorian about this. Because that will just make them more mad. They are mad at me for leaving them. And I would be to. But this is nothing you need to worry about. Do you understand me Bailey!? Don't go looking for answers cause so help me Wyrd. I will beat you the next time I see you."- something a little harsh for a mother to say to a 12 year old. Then again. I'm not a normal child. And I needed that. Her knowing that I'm just like her. And she trained me through everything. And taught me everything that she knew. And I'm a very fast learner- "Do you understand me? I can't have you put in danger because of this. And your father knows that you shouldn't be looking either." She gave me the mother look of death, mixed with love._

_"Ok." I looked down. That look would kill anyone. It almost killed me. If looks could kill._

***End of flashback***

I was over the wall, and on my way to the apartment. Taking the rooftops, and sticking to the shadows. I stopped on top the bar. Feeling eyes on me. I stuck lower to the shadows, and waited. I waited until the sun went fully down, then I looped around through the flower, and candy shop. Making sure no one was following me. And then came back to the bar. It's roof was fully dark now. Noting that I forgot to put my hood up. (Wyrd mom would kill me if she saw me.- which she probably already has. Knowing her. And how she says, that she is always watching.) I pulled my hood up, and when I was sure no one was following me. I toke a step toward the end of the roof, when a voice rang out behind me.

"Well who do we have here?"

The voice was full of humor, yet full of seriousness at the same time.

"Sneaking out past our bed time now are we princess?"

Keeping my face turned towards the right side of the roof. Facing away from him.

I smiled.

"I'm not a princess." I growled low in my chest. stealthily pulling one of my daggers out of my cloak.

**_Hope ya'll liked it. Please review. I'll be back soon. I love writing this story. And I have all summer to do so now. Please again Review, I would love to hear your comments. :)_**

**_-Trisride159_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Choals POV**

I turned that corner that lead to an open hall way, with only double doors, that were dark brown, with vine like designs covering both doors. Two guards where posted outside Baileys rooms at all times. I couldn't lose her. Not after I lost her mother. I couldn't lose her. Ever. Even if her mother was still here. I would do anything to make sure that she is safe.

As I came closer, the two guards stood to attention. Their red and gold uniforms showing off there posture. I smirked. Remembering when I had to stand to attention for the former Captain of the Guard. How his eyes would bore into me if I wasn't standing perfect, or if I would mess up during training. But when he would smile, and tell me good job. He reminded me of a father. Well, what a father would be like.

I smiled at the two guards that where standing outside. Trying to show my approval. (Also because it was my beautiful daughters birthday.) These two guards where the new recurts. The youngest guards that we have ever had. They where 16 and 17. I wouldn't have hired them for 2 reasons. Their age. And...their age. Given how my daughter was 15. Grr. But they were Dorians' idea. And though he was my friend. I didn't have any power over him.

"No one came in or out sir." The oldest of them answered. I think his name was Sean. He was about 6 feet tall, and he was a good fighter. One of the best I've ever seen. And his brother wasn't so bad himself. Which was the other guard on his left. Whos name I think is Brandon.

He nodded. He wasn't very talkative.

I made my way past them. And opened the door.

The biggest smile on my face. "Bailey." I smiled happily.

Nothing.

That's odd. She uselly came running. Maybe she is sleeping. I walked towards two other doors that lead to the sleeping chambers.

I knocked.

Nothing.

I knocked again. "Bailey?" I listened closely. "Its dad. You there?" Nothing.

I opened the doors. The bed was made, and no one was sitting on the couch near the fire place. I started freaking out. I searched the whole place.

Dinning room.

Nothing.

Game room.

Nothing.

Changing room.

Nothing.

I burst through the double doors that lead out to the hallway.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" I yelled at the two jumped to the sides. Terrified by the look in my eyes. " Get 40 guards, and take them out to the city, and search for her. Don't come back unless you find her, or you hear we found her here in the castle.

Not waiting to hear an answer. I stormed/ran straight out of that hallway, and headed towards Dorians room.

My daughter was missing. And I was pissed. And scared. I couldn't lose her. Not after her mother. And defiantly not after I already missed 3 years of her life. I wasn't going to miss anymore.

**Baileys POV**

I was still smiling as I turned around to face him. The dagger was still in my hand.

I study him. He was wearing his night black cloak. His hood covering his face. Hiding his face. His right hand was tense giving himself away. (He had a weapon) His voice was deep. Full of thrill.

I smiled and rose my eyebrows playing long. "Awe. Someone is excited."

His cloak was full of weapons. I already counted 6 just based off of the way the cloak had bumps in it. Who knows what else he was hiding.

"just a little." He admitted. He moved closer to me. Making my stance go relaxed, yet tense at the same time. Waiting for his move.

"Is it because you get to play soldier?" I tilted my neck, and made my voice come out as a motherly women, who thought a baby was cute.

I heard a growl, and then steel swiped near my ear. But I moved my head at the right time. and slide down, and swiped my left leg under his, and he fell. But not a second later. He rolled back, and brought his blade back up ready to strike.

During this movement. His hood fell off. And I saw his jet black eyes. Filled with no emotion. Just determination. To kill me. His nose wasn't big nor small. But it has a little bump right in the middle of it. Giving him an attractive look. His mouth. Was thin, but the perfect shade of pink.

"Is that all you got little boy?" I asked sweetly. I watched as he bared his teeth.

_That was hot. Maybe I can make him do it again._

"Says the girl who hasn't done nothing, but gotten only one lucky shot." He shot back. I could hear the smirk in his voice more than see it. He thought he was all that. Better strike that ego down before it gets to big.

"That's one more than you got." I smirked back.

That made him pissed. He ran towards me. Two blades one in each hand. I didn't even see him grab the other one. stealthy. His hotness must have been distracting.

He used his blade good. He swung the blade at my head. Having ducked a little late. He cut some hair off the right side of my head. He didn't stop. He used the dagger that was in his other hand, and held it to my throat. He had me pinned.

"That's a lucky shot." He said. His voice deep and sexy. I smiled. He was blinded by his own pride. That I swiped my foot underneath his legs again. making him fall on his back, as the air in his chest came out in an 'owph.' Not even a second later. I was on top of him. With my dagger right over his neck. Touching his skin.

"You may have gotten a lucky strike. But I got the death strike. So who really won?" I asked. My face got closer with each word. My eyes never leaving his. I stared into those black depths that where full of aw.

I kept his hands in my prefill vision. My knees where touching his. Based on the way that I took him down. He landed with his knees parted, and me not caring how my prey lands. I went in for the kill. Even if that means that I landed right between his legs. My knees touching his. My breast touching his chest. His area. Touching my stomach. He was a good 5 inches taller than me.

"I guess you won." He smirked. That beautiful mouth. EMMMM!

"And whats my prize?" I asked sluterly. As I narrowed my eyes.

And steady my heart. That smirk grew bigger. I couldn't take my eyes away from that mouth.

Until I saw nothing.

But felt something sharp.

**_Hope ya'll liked it. Please review. I'll be back soon. I love writing this story. And I have all summer to do so now. Please again Review, I would love to hear your comments. :)_**

**_-Trisride159_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sean POV**

We were out here. Walking the streets trying to find the Captains daughter. I've been spending time with Bailey for a while now. When her father wasn't looking. She has told me a some about her past, how her father wasn't there for the first couple years of her life, how her mother isn't in the picture anymore. And how she hates it in this castle. I mean who wouldn't right. But for some reason, she thinks that she has the right to hate it more than anyone. And no matter how many times, or what I ask. She wont tell me why.

I mean, I get it. We live in the same building with a serial killer. But I mean, at least she doesn't have to take orders from him. So what could be worse than that right? I have no clue. But for some reason, she thinks she does. But I don't say anything. Because maybe it could be worse. But I doubt it.

Me and my brother Brandon, have been guards for Bailey since the first day. Which started about a couple months ago. We didn't know Choal was her father until the third week. Which would explain why he was always making us train...

***Memory lane***

_Brandon and I where just getting done with our training, and decided to head out to the game park, and see what trouble we could get into. We've only been here for about five days. And each day was the same. _

_Guard the girl._

_We would follow her when ever she went for a walk, or when she wanted to get chocolate cake from the kitchen (which was everyday.) - I have no idea how that girl was still so skinny. I mean I watched her eat a whole chocolate cake. She didn't offer anyone a piece. Just ate it all by herself. Which was amazing.- And we still barely know anything about this girl. Aside from her liking chocolate. She seemed cool. But she hardly ever spoke to us. The only time she would say anything was to threaten us, if we touched her cake. That and when she wanted to go somewhere. But besides that. She ignored us. Which I get. I mean why would SHE want to talk to us guards._

**_We are her age. And she doesn't really talk to anyone._**

_I thought to myself._

_We finally arrived at the gamer park. I toke a deep breath of the much needed fresh air. I could tell it was turning Fall. There was a slight chill in the breeze. And the leaves on the trees that surrounded the park, where turning brown. I loved Fall. Sure it was colder than Summer. But it was better than Spring. This way there isn't bad weather._

_"Hey." Brandon's deep voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned my face towards him as we stood at the enterance of the park. __A stone path leading the way through the rows of trees. "Look." Brandon pointed his chin towards the end of the path that stood before us. _

_I turned my attention from him to the path. No. Not the path. But the person at the end of the path. I first noticed the bounce of long brown hair, with white highlights. As it was tied up in a long pony tail. I then noticed how the white t-shirt that she wore stuck to her body. Showing off her curves very very well. Then I saw the tight sweats. Giving her leg mucles away. The way they moved under the cloth. Then her white shoes. - Nothing interesting there. Lets go back up shall we?- I looked over her more than enough times. Thankfully, she was running the other way._

_"Hey." Brandon snapped his fingers in front of my face. _

_I jerked my head back. Surprised. " What?" I asked. As if nothing happened._

_"What was that?" Brandon asked. Looking from me to her. Finally sighing. "You have no chance with that." He stated._

_"Please. Like I would want that." I huffed. But I didn't do a good enough job. And Brandon saw right through it. So being the little 6 year old kid I am, I shot back. "You want it too." I stared at him and narrowed my eyes. Trying to make my point come across more serious in a way._

_"Yeah." He said bluntly. "But I don't stare at it, and start drooling all over myself."_

_Shocked, my mouth dropped open. I thought Brandon would have denied it. Heck. I didn't even think he looked at her. Heck I didn't think he even looked. Well, not at girls._

_Brandon smiled at my moment of surprise. "Lets go." He said, dropping his smile, then took off running after her. _

_It took me a second longer to get over what Brandon said. Then I started after him._

* * *

_Damn was she fast. I mean, I don't know if we where trying to catch up to her, or what. But I mean, I couldn't even run a whole lap without slowing down to a jog for a while. But, watching her run, she didn't even break for a rest. And she was going fast. And something makes me think, that she is just jogging. I watched as she kept going. We were about a couple yards away from her. And while we ran. I just kept looking at her. The way the seemed to feel right at home outside in nature. She looked as if she belonged here, as if she was a creation of mother nature herself. And who knows. Maybe she was._

* * *

_After about another hour of walking through the paths of the game park, ( following her) She had stopped, and walked for a little while. But never looked back. She had to know we were here. From the sounds of Brandons... ok my breathing. A deaf person would know we where behind them. But she never even glanced back. _

_It seemed that she was walking back to the castle, when out of no where, there was a crash. And then Bailey started running again._

**_What does she eat?_**

_I toke off after her, with Brandon right...beside me. _

_We came to an opening in the park. And that's when I think I fell in love._

_There was a servant on ground. She must have tripped over a tree root or something, and she dropped something made of glass. That now decorated the opening in little sparkly pieces. And there was wasn't yelling, or scolding like I thought she would. She was simply talking to the lady. And trying to help her up. The servant must have been about 20 maybe a little older, and from where I was, it looked like she had cut her hand open. And there was a lot of blood._

_I had stopped about 8 yards away from them. Frozen at the sight of Bailey doing something nice. ( I mean come on. She does steal chocolate cake.) I've never seen her done anything to help others. There was movement by my side, and then I say Brandon start running towards the two ladies._

_"Are you ok?" I heard him ask. He kneeled down next to the fallen lady. And really close to Bailey._

_I ran over there as well. Just coming into the conversation._

_"- so then it shattered." The lady said as she sat up, holding her bleeding hands. She looked scared for some reason. She had brown hair, that was pulled up in a sock bun, and a grey servants outfit. That also had blood on it._

_"Its all good. We all make mistakes." The voice was soft, warm, and forgiving. It came from Bailey. Her voice was like bells to my ears. " Here." I watched as she grabbed her shirt, and tore a big piece off of it._

_"What are you doing?" The ladies eyes widen in terr. She must think that she is in trouble or is going to be in trouble for Bailey ripping her shirt._

_"May I see your hand please?" Bailey asked. She looked at the lady, in a soft welcoming way. And she was very polite. I would have given her anything she asked of me if she asked me in that way. The lady must have been under her spell as well, cause she placed her bleeding hand palm up into Baileys waiting one._

_Bailey wasn't bothered by the blood at all. It didn't gross her out one bit. But it did me. I wanted to look away so bad. But I couldn't. it was like a miracle was happening right in front of me. She was very gentle, as she grabbed the piece of cloth she ripped off her shirt, and began tying it around the women's hands. The lady didn't even hiss in pain or flinch. Bailey was so gentle with the lady. She acted as if the servant was made of glass._

_"Can you please help take her to the healers? Please? I'll clean up this mess. And I'll take the blame." Bailey stated, as she looked right at Brandon._

_"Yes ma'am." He said as he started to left the women. This time the lady flinched as the touch that she just witnessed with Bailey, was replaced by a little less gentler touch from a man._

_'Its ok." Bailey said as she looked towards the lady, and she looked straight into the ladys terrified eyes. "Brandon here, is my friend." Bailey stated, surprising not just me. But Brandon as well. I didn't even know she knew out names. Let alone where we friends. Maybe she is mental. Bailey went on, as if she didn't just shock us. "You can trust him. He is going to take you to the healers ok?" Bailey smiled to the lady trying to calm her down. "I'll come and check on you later if that is alright." Bailey was still smiling as the women nodded._

* * *

_Once Brandon toke the servant to the healers, Bailey started cleaning the mess up. Making sure she got every piece. Still in my trance, I down on my knee, and staring at the cracks in the stone._

_"You gonna help?" Baileys voice rang through my ears. Sounding like angles signing. Bring me from my trance I looked at her. "What?" She asked. Her gentle ton gone, replaced with a guarded tone._

_"Um..Y-yeah. Sorry." I stuttered. Then something magical happened._

_Bailey laughed. And it was the most beautiful laugh ever. Then she went back to picking up glass. And I helped her._

***Back from memory lane***

Brandon and I were walking down the main street. Citizens, running, and hiding at the sight of us. Probably afraid we were here to nab someone, and take them to the King. Thankfully we weren't.

"Where could she be?" I wondered out loud. I was scared. I couldn't lose her. Even though, we have only been 'friends' for a short while. I really liked her. And I know Brandon did to.

After that day in the Game Park. She would talk to us. Not on a ordering level. But as a friend.

We both got to know her well. I think I know her better than Brandon. But hey. Whatever.

I looked all around. I even looked up at the roof tops. Nothing. Nothing. She was no where. This is going to take all night. Which I didn't mind. As long as we found her. I would rather we find her now. And it not last all night. But if that's how long the search needs to be. Then so be it. We where finding her no matter what the cost. Because friends don't give up on friends. Especially if you love them.

**_Hope ya'll liked it. Please review. I'll be back soon. I love writing this story. And I have all summer to do so now. Please again Review, I would love to hear your comments. :)_**

**_-Trisride159_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bailey POV**

It was dark. And there was pain. It was a sharp pain. But it wasn't really just physical. It was also emotional. The pain was like a sharp firework of explosion. And the pain of being left behind. As his lips claimed mine. The pain turned more into sparks. That would be the best way to describe it.

His lips where soft against mine. They way they moved against mine with force, and need. Made me groan. I haven't felt needed in years. Heck. I don't ever remember being needed.

When he pulled back. I gasped. I didn't even notice I was holding my breath. I opened my eyes, and saw him smirk. " You win." He said. I smiled. My chest moving up and down as I took deep breaths. I could feel him move as well. He was just as breathless. "Again." He added with a roll of those deep dark black eyes.

"And you lose." I smiled and said after I caught my breath. "Again." I leaned back in to kiss him. Dropping my blade to the side, and moving my hand to his peck. He was very fit for a life out on the streets. He wrapped his arms around me as we lay there kissing on the roof top of the bar. I don't know how long we kissed. But it was long enough for me to realize I was late. ( Which. I never know I'm late. Until I'm very late.)

I put my hand up to lay on his chest. During our makeout time. He had rolled us over, and was on top of me. I pulled away from his tempting lips. " I have to go." I said out of breath. (once again. talk about embaressing.)

" That's right. It's your birthday." He just seemed to remember. He pulled away, and got off me. And stood up. Offering me a hand. Which I grabbed, because I was missing his touch already. As he helped me up to my feet, he pulled me into his arms. wrapping around my back, with my hands on his chest, looking up into his eyes. I said.

"You remember. Wow." I smile as I look down to those amazing lips. "I think this is the first time you remembered." I said playfully. Which wasn't true. He would even some times remind me it was my birthday.

"Yup. Do I get a kiss for remembering?" He raised his eyebrows, and made then do the wave. Making me giggle." Hum. Hum. Hum." I laughed harder. And leaned in.

"Nope." I turned my face, and got out of his arms, grabbed my blades that I tossed to the sides. And ran to the roof, and looked back. " Maybe latter. " I pulled my hood up to hide my face, then jumped off the roof.

Time to see mom.

"Hey!" He shouted. You have got to be kidding me. If I kiss him again. I know that I will give in to him again, and would never leave. So I didn't slow. But that didn't stop him from catching up.

"What?" I asked annoyed/ excited that he is following me. Yet annoyed because he knows what would happen if we got caught together. I kept running.

"Can I met your mom now? Please?" He was getting to me with that sweet baby voice of his. Only he could get to me like that.

"Errrr."

"Come on Bailey. We have been together for about 3 years now. I think its time for me to met your mom. At least let me met her. Please. And if she doesn't like me. Then obviously. We definitely wont tell your father."

We weren't going to tell him anyway. Were we? I looked over at him. He was keeping up with me. Then again. He was part Fae himself. Would mom be ok with me dating a half fae? Hell would she be ok with me dating anyone? I know my dad wouldn't. He wants me to stay locked in a castle. And be his baby girl for the rest of my life. But that's not what I wanted.

I thought over what he was asking of me. At least he wanted to met them. But what if my mom doesn't like him. She is a trained assassin. She would kill him if she hated him. And I couldn't risk that. Could I? I mean. She could also like him. And if she liked him. Then I know she would protect him if he ever needed help. But then again. he knows what she is. And he knows the risk. Yet he is still asking.

I looked over at him. And how he kept up with ease. And I made my decision.

"Fine." I told him as we jumped from the roof tops, and down into the dark streets. "But, just know that if she doesn't like you. Your most likely a dead man." I added that last part hoping that would scare him. It didn't work.

"I know. But then again she could like me." He added.

* * *

Once we checked the area for any watching eyes. We jumped through the window on the third story, and into the bed room. I looked over, and sure enough he was smiling, and giving that look. ( ladies. We all know what the bed-room eyes are right? Well. Just imagine that times 3. And you got just half of how sexy he was.) I glared at him. My mother could be here right now. And as if reading my mind. He turned serious.

And long be hold. I was right. When we walked out of the bedroom. I saw my mother near the sink. Placing the chocolate cake down on the counter. Her long white hair was braided down her back. And she was wearing my favorite cloak. purple with green strings. She looked exactly the same.

"So, I got the cake like two days ago. And I'm sorry. But I already had a piece. And-" She turned towards me. I plastered a smile on my face, as my hand was intertwined with his. But my smile soon faded as my mother took us in. And her face turned white, and her blue eyes turned ferrous. I expected this. but I didn't think it all through. seeing it from her point of view.

Her daughter just walked out of a bedroom with a boy, that she had never seen before, and plus, I brought him here. To see her. Which no one else is suppose to know that she has been coming to the kingdom. And here I bring a total stranger to her.

"Mom." I said lightly. I wanted to get that look off her face. I toke a step forwards. But he wouldn't let go of my hand. Instead. He pulled me towards him, and stepped in front of me, pulling out his blade.

That whipped the look off my moms face. Only to replace it with a creepy looking smile. She pulled her own blade out.

_Oh for Wyrd sake. Couldn't we be like a normal family for once? I bring my boyfriend home to interduce to my mother, and she smile, and warn him about breaking my heart and all that jazz. Could we do that? No. We have to be that one family on the block, that has the battle to the death introductions._

"Mom. STOP!" I yelled. Not just at mom. But also at him. Mainly at mom, because I knew that she wouldn't wait for him to make the first move.

"Who is this?" She hissed. Still holding her blade. " Why did you bring him here? How does he know about us? And why the hell is he standing here ready to fight an assassin that will cut his head off, and feed it to the cats."

Harsh?

"Mom. This is my boyfriend." I said as I placed my hand on his and lowered the blade. This made mom relax a little.

"Boyfriend?" Mom looked him over. " And he has a blade." She state. obviously.

"Yup." I replied.

Finally, he puts his blade back in his cloak, and holds out his hand. "I'm Dean."

Mom looks at my with wide eyes, asking me a silent question.

_What the fuck is happening._

* * *

After

**_Hope ya'll liked it. Please review. I'll be back soon. I love writing this story. And I have all summer to do so now. Please again Review, I would love to hear your comments. :)_**

**_-Trisride159_**


End file.
